Professor Layton and the Mysterious Murders
by Kat Navi
Summary: Emmy has been by herself for a long time. She started to give up hope of ever finding friends, or finding a life purpose, until a little pink letter comes through the door. Suddenly she finds herself stuck between a life friend, and a new romance! DISCLAIMER: Professor Layton is NOT mine, it's Level 5's!
1. Re-visiting the Past

Emmy missed the Professor. She had hardly visited him since she lost her job as assistant, when she nearly got beaten up in a mystery the Professor had taken up. He had personally dismissed her, to keep her out of trouble.

Lonely, in a sad mood, she took her post, that had been laying outside of her door for weeks now, and started reading it. The majority of the letters were bills, but after sifting through, she noticed a letter in a pink envelope with no name on it. She opened it up, expecting it to be from one of her only friends, Melany, who had an addiction to the colour pink. She hadn't seen Melany for a few years now, and missed her sense of humour.

'If it isn't her, I guess I can call her after reading this.' Emmy thought. When she opened the letter, she read it out loud, one of her weirder habits, that she had picked up when reading them to the professor, usually at the start of a mystery.

_'Dear Emmy,_

_I guess you are alright. I'm fine. The reason I didn't put my name on the envelope was to surprise you._

_If you haven't guessed, by the envelopes colour, it's Flora. I am now schooling in a boarding school, in the outskirts of London. Luckily, Clark and Brenda had the initiative to carry on Lukes education here, as they think his levels will drop if he goes into a new school system. He is now Year Eleven, I am in Year thirteen, and nearly eighteen now, can you believe it!?_

_The reason I wrote was to tell you, the Professor has been acting... different to usual. I think he misses you. Do me a favour, please, and visit him when you have time. Maybe you can even convince him to take you back up as his assistant?_

_Kind Regards_

_Sincerely, Flora'_

Emmy read through it once more, to check if there was a hidden puzzle. Surprisingly, there was not. She kept in memory what Flora had said. 'Does he really miss me?' she wondered, 'I miss him...'

After a while, she decided to visit him. After all, she had been planning to for ages, but was never in the mood to get out.

As she drove recklessly to Gressenheller University, in her bright yellow, badly scratched moped, something caught her eye. A girl dressed in bright pink, was dancing down the street. Emmy realised who this was, and pulled up near the coffee shop, to the side of the university entrance.

"Melany! Long time no see!" She shouted, getting her friends attention. Melany wasted no time in getting over to Emmy, and jumped into a bear hug, "Eccentric as always, Mel?"

"Yup! I missed you!" Answered Melany

"Heh... I missed you!" Laughed Emmy

"What are you up to these days, Emmy?" Melany inquired, curiously

"Nothing, I was made redundant a while back, by Professor Layton, because I nearly got a beating."

"Wow..."

"How about you?"

"My job? Well, I was hired by a new dog helping business. I love dogs! Especially the one I just rescued, Riley! He's so cute! He's a little Cocker Spaniel... almost as eccentric as me! Other than that, I am usually kicking my brothers ass. He is almost always getting up to mischief... did I tell you about why he moved in?" Said Melany, rollng her eyes.

"No, I don't believe you did." Answered Emmy, only just managing to stifle laughter.

"Mother disowned him... he's only sixteen, but he is always getting up to naughtiness. I see why mum did what she did..." Whispered Melany, acting serious, "But that info is strictly private, ya hear?" she finished, laughing at her joke.

"Anyway, I need to get a move on. I was going to Gressenheller, to see if the Professor will take me back on as his Assistant." Said Emmy, sadly. She was ejoying the conversation.

"Meet me tonight. The Lakehome pub is holding a disco tonight, and every party gal and guy in town will be going!"

Whilst she walked away, Emmy noticed someone blocking the entrance to Gressenheller. It was Dean Delmona.

"You may not come in at the momen... Emmy? Why are you here, the Professor made you redundant."

"I was going to visit him, and see whether I can get the job back."

"Hmm... we have had a murder. One of the students died, yesterday. They left late, as they had private tutoring, meaning they stayed in for a few more hours than the other students. The police are still investigating. I usually wouldn't let anyone outside in..." The dean murmured, quietly, so no-one else around could hear, "but, as you have a strong connection with the police, and Professor Layton, I may let you in, if you do not interfere with the work going on."

"I won't." Assured Emmy. She was happy she had been let in so easily. She thought it would be a lot harder.

As she wandered in, she looked around her. The Professor was standing around the attack scene, with a face betraying concentration and sadness for the student. Emmy wandered over, careful not to make the Professor notice she was there until his concentration naturally faded.

"Professor? Are you still awake?" Asked Emmy, after half an hour of waiting. The police had long gone, and it seemed the Professor was still thinking.

"Hmmm-oh! Emmy, is it you?!" The Professor exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his hat.

"Yes, of course it is!" She replied, with a joyful smile.

"Emmy, please, come into my study, to carry on this conversation." The Professor said, seeming slightly more energized. He had to be, to keep up with Emmy!

As they wandered into the Professor's study, Emmy saw a silhouette of a young girl, running to the fire escape door. At first, Emmy thought it was a trick of her imagination, but when she realised it was not, she gasped, running to the door, to see no trace of the young girl. Dismissively, she walked back into the study, and stood looking at the Professor.

"What brings you here, Emmy?" Asked the Professor, still pondering why she was there.

"I came for a few reasons. Flora asked me to, she said you were acting differently. Plus, I wondered if I could get my old job back." Answered Emmy, then making the cutest face she could, "Please!"

"No. You know I can't let a lady get into trouble." The Professor answered regretfully.

"I'll be more careful..." Pleaded Emmy.

"Hmm... why do you want your job back?"

"I miss solving all the mysteries! But I will be more careful... not including with my appetite!" She laughed, knowing she would never really change.

"I will give you one chance to prove you can stay out of trouble." The Professor replied, knowing she would only plead him more if he rejected.


	2. Noting the Evidence

Emmy followed the Professor out of the study, when they finished  
looking for evidence on the murder. The Professor had found out that  
there were two people in the building at the time of death. Everyone  
would have been out of the university, over than the student and her  
private tutor. The police had asked her for an alibi. She had left to go  
to the Cafe five minutes before the murder. This was proved by her  
reciept.  
"So no-one of the university, apart from the victim was in the building  
at the time of the murder? Interesting..." Exclaimed Emmy, pondering  
on who it was. "I think there must have been a break in. Have the  
police checked for anything suspicious?"  
"They've checked the building. Nothing suggests such a thing  
happened." The Professor muttered, "But it makes me wonder..."  
"Perhaps a hidden trap door?!" Emmy enthused. "Now that would  
make an exciting mystery!"  
"Well, we know one thing; the murderer is a serial killer. He took an  
artifact from her bag. Some kind of metal, shaped in a weird way. She  
used it as a charm."  
"Perhaps they're trying to piece together a valuable artifact." Emmy  
pondered, starting to think deeply. They stole an artefact. She must  
have had plenty of other things in her bag and purse, like money, but  
they hadn't bothered taking that. Why just the artefact?  
As she and the professor left the building, Emmy looked at the floor.  
There had to be a reason for the murderer to take that artifact. They  
must've been looking for her, or for IT in particular.  
"Emmy, I am taking the evidence to my house, to study, you may go  
home now, if you wish."  
"No way! One, I've only seen you for half an hour. Two, if your study  
is as messy as it was before I was hired, imagine what your house  
looks like!" Emmy exclaimed, giggling.  
"Fine. But, please do not feel you have to tidy up after-" The  
Professor said, before being interrupted by Emmy.  
"Cool! Your room first." Laughed Emmy.  
The Professor mumbled then something unaudible, before approaching  
his car, opening the passenger door for Emmy, who climbed in  
eagerly. He closed the door, then got in the driver seat.  
As they were driving, Emmy opened a notebook. She got out a pen  
and started to write. She seemed to be noting the evidence.


End file.
